


Favour

by AstridPierce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Homeless Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Theo Raeken is a Softie
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridPierce/pseuds/AstridPierce
Summary: Lana megtalálja a kocsijában aludni próbáló Theo-t, akit aztán meghív magához éjszakára. Theo pedig megmutatja a kedves, törött, szeretetre vágyó oldalát.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Favour

Theo a másik oldalára fordul, majd apró szisszenő hangot hallat, amikor beveri a könyökét. Óvatosan mozdítja meg a kezét, a feje alá teszi a tenyerét, aztán elhúzza a száját, mert még így sem talál kényelmes pozícióra. Megforgatja a szemeit, kibámul a kocsi ablakán, pár másodperc múlva pedig folytatja a harcot, ami már harmadik napja tart. A harcot azért, hogy kényelmes pózt találjon az alváshoz, amiben ki tudja pihenni magát. Theo kezd eljutni arra a pontra, amikor ölni tudna azért, hogy reggel kipihenten keljen föl. Úgy érzi, hogy bárkinek és bárminek képes lenne elvenni az életét egy pihentető alvásért.

Lana bevesz egy újabb kanyart, aztán lassítani kezd. Második hete fut minden este egy-két kört, de maga sem tudja az okát. Talán ki akarja kapcsolni az agyát, hogy semmire se figyeljen, vagy nem akarja, hogy teljesítőképessége romoljon, viszont ez megint valami, amit nem ért. Nem kellene ezen aggódnia, hiszen, legjobb tudása szerint a vérfarkason teljesítőképessége nem romlik, sokkal inkább javul. Fülhallgatóját kihúzza a füléből, fejét lehajtja, nem néz előre, csak sétál tovább.

Mégis úgy dönt, hogy felemeli a fejét. A Holdra pillant, amelyet most félig eltakar egy felhő, majd a narancssárgán világító lámpákra néz. Felfelé irányuló tekintettel halad tovább, mintha a lámpák fénye megbabonázta volna, és képtelen lenne elszakítani róluk a tekintetét. Körülbelül harminc lámpaoszlop előtt halad el, mire a varázslat megszűnik, s Lana körbepillant maga körül, majd homloka ráncokba szalad, amikor észreveszi, hogy az iskola parkolójában áll. Itt is megnézi a lámpaoszlopokat, majd az iskola épületét, aztán azt a néhány fát, amivel a betontengert próbálják zöldebbé varázsolni.

Pillantását végül egy magányosan parkoló kocsi ragadja meg. A járműből halovány fény szűrődik ki, s Lana határozottan ismerősnek találja az autó külsejét, de nem tudja, hová tenni. Körülnéz, aztán egyenesen a kocsi felé kezd sétálni. Szívverése egy leheletnyivel erősebben kezd verni, amikor eljut a tudatáig, hogy mit csinál. Senki nincs a parkolóban, arra sem venne mérget, hogy ilyenkor bárki van még az iskolában. Összeráncolja a szemöldökét, amikor egy egyenletes szívverés hangja üti meg a fülét, megtorpan, amikor orrát ismerős illat árasztja el, aminek ugyan az a forrása, mint a szívverésnek; a kocsi.

Theo Raeken.

Lana bárhol felismerné Theo illatát. Minden nap találkozik vele az iskolában, néha még beszélgetnek is, sőt, egyszer-kétszer az is előfordult már, hogy egymás mellé ültek valamelyik órán. Legalábbis Lana csak ezzel álltatja saját magát, ahogy Stiles-nak is ezt mondta, amikor Theo illatára akadt a szinte teljesen kihalt iskolában egyik este. Lana még magának sem igazán akarja bevallani, hogy Theo Reaken illatát nem csak azért ismeri fel bárhol és bármikor, hanem azért is, mert többet érez iránta, mint kellene.

Többet, mint barátság.

Többet, mint aminek Stiles örülne. Lana tisztában van azzal, hogy Stiles nem szereti Theo-t. Azt nem teljesen érti, hogy miért nem, de nem kedveli. S Lana-t ez zavarja. Nem tudja, Stiles hogyan reagálna arra, ha valaha megtudná, hogy Theo számára több, mint egy barát. Mondjuk, lehet, hogy semmi jelentősége nem lenne, mert Lana biztosra veszi, hogy Theo nem érez így iránta, és nem is hibáztatja. Viszont abban biztos, hogy Stiles akkor sem örülne Lana érzéseinek.

Stiles mindig mindenben mellette volt, évek óta ismerik egymást. Lana mindig számíthatott arra, hogy Stiles kihúzza a bajból, ahogy Stiles is mindig biztosra vehette, hogy Lana öt percen belül a segítségére siet, ha szükséges. Scott és Lana között kezdetben nem volt szoros a barátság, az is lehet, hogy csak amiatt mutatkoztak egymás mellett, mert mind a ketten jóban voltak Stiles-al. Viszont ez abban a pillanatban megváltozott, amikor Lana-t megharapták.

Igaz, Lana Stiles-t hívta, aki viszont értesítette Scott-ot. A lány akkor hallani sem akart arról, hogy majd Scott fog segíteni neki, de aztán belátta, hogy Scott a hasznára lehet. És így is lett. Azután a nap után már nem csak azért voltak egymás társaságában, mert Stiles összekötötte őket, hanem azért is, mert ketten vészeltek át minden teliholdat, és együtt próbáltak meg megtapasztalni minél több dolgot a természetfeletti világról. Persze Stiles társaságában.

Aztán jött Theo. Theo, aki az első pillanattól kezdve belopta magát Lana szívébe. A lány úgy hiszi, hogy a fiú szőke haja, és igéző, csokoládébarna szemei tehetnek róla. Ezek mellett a lágy hangja, és a mosolya, ami olyan hatással van Lana agyára és szívverésére, mint eddig még semmi más.

Megrázza a fejét, amikor rájön, hogy min gondolkodik. Vesz egy mély levegőt, s ismételten a kocsi irányába pillant. Biztos abban, hogy Theo az autóban tartózkodik, csak azt nem tudja, hogy miért. Miért parkol az autója péntek este tízkor az iskola parkolójában? Talán fel sem fogja, hogy mit csinál, amikor a jármű felé indul.

Lana ökölbe szorított ujjai a kocsi ablakához érnek, de nem kopog rögtön. Hallgatózni kezd, s egész addig nem is lankad a figyelme, amíg rá nem jön, hogy Theo szíve még mindig egyenletesen és nyugodtan ver. Valamiért van egy olyan érzése, hogy a fiú is hallgatózik, talán megpróbálja kideríteni, ki állhat a kocsija mellett, és mit akar. Lana elképzelhetetlennek tartja, hogy Theo felismerje az illatát.

Lana kettőt kopog az üvegen, harmadjára pedig már erőteljesebben hajtja végre a mozdulatsort. Fél lépésnyit hátrál, amikor látja, hogy az ablak elkezd lehúzódni.

– Mi van? – Theo kidugja a fejét az ablakon, végignéz a lányon. – Igen? – szemöldökei felszaladnak, Lana elmosolyodik. Theo szemei alatt sötét karikák húzódnak, arca kissé nyúzott, hangja még rekedtes. Lana úgy gondolja, talán most kelt fel.

– Megkérdezhetem, hogy miért vagy este tízkor a kocsidban, az iskola parkolójában? – most Lana vonja fel a szemöldökét, s megpróbál belesni Theo válla mellett a járműbe, de csak a fiú egyik pulcsija kerül a látóterébe.

– Megkérdezheted, de az nem azt jelenti, hogy választ is kapsz rá. Különben sem nagy dolog.

– A szívverésed nem ezt mondja – Lana arcán pillanatnyi mosoly suhan át, amikor Theo szíve kihagy egy ütemet, majd gyorsabban kezd verni. Már miért is ne lenne nagy dolog az, hogy valaki a kocsijában aludt az ágya helyett? – Ki vele, Theo!

– Maradjunk annyiban, hogy nincs igazán hová mennem, és nincs másom, csak a kocsim. Nem olyan rossz az ülés, mint amilyennek elsőre nézi az ember! – Theo hátrafordul, körbepillant a kocsiban. Most Lana is jobban belátja a belső teret. Felfedez néhány égőt, még három pulcsit, egy vizesüveget és egy takarót.

– Nem olyan rossz, hanem annál is rosszabb, igaz? – Theo szája sarka megrándul a kérdés hatására, de nem szólal meg. Talán nem akar semmit mondani, mert az hazugság lenne, amire Lana azonnal rájönne, az igazságot pedig nem akarja elmondani. Legalábbis Lana így gondolja. És fogalma sincs arról, hogy mennyire eltalálta az igazságot. – Tudod, még jó is, hogy megtaláltalak!

– Mégis miért?

– Lesz valaki, aki hazavisz – Lana szélesen elmosolyodik.

– Már miért tenném? – Theo szemöldökei ismételten felszaladnak, de Lana érdeklődést fedez fel az arcán.

– Mert nem vagy olyan, aki nem segít egy lánynak, ráadásul éjjel. Ki tudja, mi fog történni velem, ha nem viszel haza! Lehet, hogy elrabol valaki. Ebbe belegondoltál már?

– Vérfarkas vagy. Aki kikezd veled, az többet a közeledbe sem fog menni. De javíts ki, ha tévedek.

– És ez azt jelenti, hogy nem lehetsz úriember?

– Nem szokásom annak lenni. Neked meg nem szokásod fuvart kérni hazáig, nem számít, milyen napszak van, szóval ki vele, mit szeretnél?

– Egyszerű! Hazaviszel engem, így nekem nem kell sétálnom, Te pedig, mivel hazaviszel engem, szerzel egy jó pontot nálam, és Stiles-nél is. Mivel lesz egy jó pontod nálam, ezért meg fogom engedni, hogy nálam aludj. Javíts ki, ha tévedek, de az ágy jobb, mint a kocsi – Lana széttárja a kezeit. – Mivel lesz egy jó pontod Stiles-nél… Nos, ki tudja. Nála nem lehet tudni. De lesz egy jó pontod Stiles-nél. És tudom, hogy el fogod fogadni.

Pillanatnyi csönd áll be a beszélgetésben. Lana próbál valamit kiolvasni Theo arcából, de megállapítja, hogy ez most lehetetlen. A fiú vonásai annyira rezzenéstelenek, annyira kifejezéstelenek, hogy, ha nem tudná, hogy Theo egy létező, élő, lélegző személy, akkor talán azt hinné, hogy egy szoborral néz farkasszemet.

– Miért fogadnám el? – Theo értetlenül húzza fel a szemöldökét. – Miért kellene nekem a segítséged? Egyáltalán miért akarsz segíteni nekem?

– Mert, akár hiszed, akár nem, segíteni szeretnék neked. Hogy miért? – Lana széttárja a kezeit, majd a kocsira mutat. – Egy autóban alszol. Szerintem ez elég indok. Tudod… – egy pillanatra megakad, de aztán egy vállrándítással folytatja – vannak olyanok, akik azért akarnak segíteni másoknak, mert törődnek velük, és azt akarják, hogy jobb legyen nekik. És nem, ezek az emberek nem várnak cserébe semmit. Én sem. Oké, ez talán így nem igaz, mert, ha elfogadod az ajánlatom, akkor már haza is viszel. De erősen ajánlom, hogy fogadd el!

– Miért, ha nem teszem, mi lesz?

– Megtudod, hogy mennyi erő van bennem.

– Azt akarod mondani, hogy azt hiszed, le tudnál győzni? – Lana bólint, s úgy véli, hogy a mozdulat közben Theo szája sarka aprót rándul, mintha mosolyogni akarna. – Nem hiszem. De azért nem akarom tesztelni, szóval… Legyen.

Lana némán figyeli, ahogy Theo kiszáll a kocsiból, becsapja annak hátsó ajtaját, majd elkezdi megkerülni a járművet. Menet közben kinyitja az anyósülés ajtaját, s int a kezével, majd továbbmegy. Lana apró mosoly kíséretében száll be az autóba, behúzza az ajtót, majd, egy apró kattanást követően, ami azt jelzi, hogy becsatolta a biztonsági övet, Theo arcára néz. A kocsi belső lámpája alatt már sokkal jobban látja a karikákat a fiú szeme alatt.

– Bámulsz még néhány percig, vagy elmondod, hova kell menni? – Theo ismét felhúzza a szemöldökeit, majd sürgető pillantást intéz a lány felé. Lana lediktálja neki a címét, majd kibámul a szélvédőn. Néha-néha az oldalsó ablakon is kinéz, csak azért, hogy figyelje a mellettük elrohanó éjszakai tájat. Az ablak üvegében megnézi saját tükörképét, de pillantása egyből Theo arcának halovány tükröződésére vándorol. Theo némán vezet, szemeit szigorúan az úton tartja, de Lana meg merne esküdni arra, hogy gondolatai nem ennyire nyugodtak, amit szívverése is alátámaszt. Fogalma sincs arról, hogy Theo szíve miért ver a megszokottnál gyorsabban, és nem is akar rákérdezni.

Egyikük sem szólal meg. Mind a ketten elvesznek a saját gondolataikban. Azt viszont egyikük sem tudja, hogy mind a ketten egymáson gondolkodnak.

Theo agykerekei azon kattognak, hogy miért segít neki a lány. Tudja, hogy Lana nagyon jó kapcsolatot ápol Stiles-al, ahogy Scott-al és a többiekkel is. Azzal is tisztában van, hogy ő sosem viselkedett vele olyan ellenszenvesen, mint a többiek. Az első naptól kezdve, amikor Beacon Hilss-be csöppent, érdeklődést mutatott iránta, de Theo már akkor sem értette, hogy miért. Most meg még meg is hívta magához éjszakára. Sosem értette azt, hogy Lana mit miért tesz. Sokszor előfordult, hogy nem Stiles mellett állt ki, hanem mellette, ami Theo számára mindig rejtély volt, hiszen Stiles sokkal közelebb áll hozzá, mint ő. Ezért nem őt kellene védenie, de Lana mégis mellette állt.

Lana nem tudja, mire számítson, mi fog történni ma este. Amikor azt mondta Theo-nak, hogy nem vár a maiért cserébe semmit, nem hazudott, mert tényleg így van. Legalábbis szívességet, vagy valami kézzelfogható dolgot biztosan nem. Abban azonban még ő maga sem biztos, hogy másra sem vágyik. Hiszen itt lenne a tökéletes alkalom arra, hogy egy kicsit jobban megpuhítsa Theo-t, hogy több dolgot kiderítsen róla. Itt lenne a lehetőség arra, hogy megtudja, vajon Theo is érez-e iránta valamit, vagy mindvégig igaza volt, és Theo csak barátként tekint rá.

Még akkor sem szólalnak meg, amikor Theo leállítja a kocsit. Akkor is csendben maradnak, amikor Lana kinyitja az ajtót, majd mindketten belépnek a lakásba.

– Az én részem az emelet – szólal meg Lana, amikor látja, hogy Theo jobbra indul –, vagyis az enyém, meg az öcsémé. Van külön fürdőszoba is.

– Nem is tudtam, hogy van öcséd – Theo visszafordul. Követi Lana alakját, s ismét némán baktatnak fel a lépcsőn. Lana két ajtó mellett megy el, s a harmadik előtt áll meg. Először Theo-ra pillant, majd mély levegőt vesz, csak aztán nyit be a szobába. Mintha gondolkodna azon, jó ötlet-e beengednie a fiút a szobájába.

– Az első szoba az öcsémé, oda tilos bemenned. Ha rajtakaplak, kitekerem a nyakad! A második a fürdő, azt nyugodtan használhatod, ha nem vagyok bent. S mielőtt bemész, szólj, mert nem szeretnék rád nyitni!

– Hol vannak a szüleid meg az öcséd? – Theo nem reagálja le a hallottakat. Körbefordul Lana szobájában, miközben beszél. – Ha itthon lennének, akkor, gondolom, nem ilyen hangosan beszélnél.

– Az öcsém valami táborban van. Ilyen lacrosse-cucc – Lana megvonja a vállát. – A szüleim meg dolgoznak. Mind a ketten a kórházban, és ma mind a ketten éjszakásak.

– Szóval csak ketten vagyunk – Theo elvigyorodik, mire Lana felkap egy párnát az ágyáról, és a fiúnak dobja azt.

– A fürdőben van a pizsamám. Kimegyek átöltözni. Ha megpróbálsz bejönni, amíg bent vagyok, kivájom a szemed!

– Zárd magadra az ajtót – Theo széttárja a kezeit.

– Nem találjuk a kulcsot – Lana már az ajtóból szól vissza, amit be is csuk maga után. Theo egyedül marad a lány szobájában.

Lana még utoljára visszapillant a szobája felé, mielőtt bemenne a fürdőszobába és becsukná maga után az ajtót. A mosdó fölé helyezett tükörben saját magát szemléli, s ezúttal nem is vonja el semmi a figyelmét, így teljesen megnézi tulajdon arcát. Bár azt kívánja, bár ne tette volna. Futás utáni szokásos fáradt arca néz vissza rá, haja pont úgy fest, amitől félt, hogy fest majd, s arca is nyúzottnak tűnik. Ez nem zavarná, hiszen ma egyedül lenne itthon. Ha nem botlott volna Theo-ba. Persze nem hibáztathatja a fiút, mert Lana nem kényszerült arra, hogy meghívja magához. Csupán azért tette, mert akarta.

Theo leül a lány ágyának szélére, bár azt sem tudja, szabad-e ilyet tennie. Mindenesetre ott marad, s onnan veszi szemügyre a lány szobáját, és ez megint egy olyan dolog, amiben nem biztos, hogy helyes. Megnézi Lana könyvespolcát, néhány kötet címét le is olvassa, majd a polc mellett lévő falfelületre néz, amelyekre Lana képeket tett ki. A legtöbb képen a családja körében van, s Theo-t elfogja az érzés, hogy most éppen nagyon is személyes, családi pillanatokat néz, de valamiért nem érdekli. Mégis elszakítja a tekintetét, és azokat a képeket kezdi figyelni, amiken Lana Stiles mellett mosolyog. Theo tudja, hogy nagyon szoros a kapcsolatuk, arról viszont fogalma sincs, hogy hogyan ismerkedtek meg, vagy minek köszönhető, hogy szinte össze vannak nőve, de ez nem is foglalkoztatta. Eddig.

– Mit nézel annyira? – Theo-t végül Lana hangja rántja ki a gondolataiból. Lana már egy szürke rövidnadrágban és egy hatalmas, szürke, Star Wars feliratú pólóban áll a szobájának ajtajában, s Theo először abban sem biztos, hogy van rajta nadrág. Azt viszont már tudja, mi az egyik közös a lányban és Stiles-ban.

– Azokat – Theo a képek felé bök az egyik ujjával, Lana pedig Theo mellé ül, s már együtt figyelik őket.

– Mindet egyszerre, vagy valamelyiket különösen?

– Mindet egyszerre, azt hiszem. – Theo oldalra néz, hogy lássa, hogyan reagál Lana, de a lány fürkésző szemeivel találja szembe magát. – Egyrészt azt, amelyikeken a családoddal vagy. Nekem nincsenek ilyen képeim – megvonja a vállát, mintha nem lenne nagy dolog – Aztán azokat, amikor Stiles-al vagy.

– Csak nem féltékeny vagy?

– Stiles-ra? Soha! – aprót nevet – Talán rád.

Lana nem tudja hova tenni Theo szavait, a testbeszédét pedig még annyira sem. Amennyit eddig látott belőle, az alapján azt gondolta, hogy Theo nem egy érzelgős típus, aki így beszélget másokkal, és Stiles véleménye is ezt a gondolatát támasztotta alá mindig. Mindig azt hitte róla, hogy egy zárkózott srác, aki senkinek nem mesél semmiről, főleg arról nem, hogy kire, vagy éppen mire féltékeny, a családjáról pláne nem. Azt pedig álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy a mindig erős, kihúzott hátú, talán kissé beképzelt Theo helyett a fiú másik arcát fogja megismerni. Azt, amelyik mellette ül. Azt, amelyik görnyedt háttal, fáradt, karikás szemekkel és nyúzott arccal ül mellette. Mintha minden mindegy lenne neki. Lana azt sem tudja, hogyan reagáljon a helyzetre. Biztos abban, hogy Theo eddig csak mellette mutatta magát ilyennek, amit az is megerősít, hogy a fiú kezei remegnek, s Lana egy pillanatnyi zavart fedez fel az arcán, ami mintha félelemmel keveredne.

– Folytasd! – Lana még mindig a fiút figyeli, aki most picit összerezzen. – Ha szeretnéd – teszi hozzá gyorsan.

Csend áll be köztük. Nem kínos, de talán kissé furcsa. Lana látja, ahogy Theo megrántja a vállát, mintha tényleg azt mondaná, hogy minden mindegy. Aztán beszélni kezd.

– Nekem nincsenek ilyen képeim. Nincs családom. Nincs senkim, akit úgy hívhatok, hogy anya vagy apa. Nem tudok a szüleim közé beállni egy kép erejéig, nem tudom átölelni őket, mert nincsenek. Ahogy húgom sincs. Megöltem a saját húgom – ezt a mondatot kicsit lassabban mondja ki, mint a többit. – Megöltem a saját húgom csak azért, hogy nekem jobb legyen. Mert azt hittem, hogy jobb lesz. De nem lett. Nagyon nem lett! – Lana meglepődik, amikor Theo felé fordul, s szemei könnyben úsznak, amik lassan csorognak le az arcára. – Nem lett jobb, mert most senkim sincs. Nincs családom. Nincsenek barátaim. Nem azt mondom, hogy rögtön egy olyan barátság kell, mint ami neked van Stilinski-vel, de azért valamilyen jól esne. Már az is elég lenne, ha nem gyanakodna mindjárt mindenki, ha valahol megjelenek. Igen, csináltam rossz dolgokat, tisztában vagyok velük – Theo hirtelen húzza végig a kezét az arcán, majd ahogy pulcsijának ujjára néz, ami saját könnyeiben ázik, elneveti magát. – De nem az az ember akarok lenni, aki azokat a dolgokat tette. Mert tudom, hogy nem az az ember vagyok.

Lana nem szólal meg. Nézi, ahogy Theo a pulóvere anyagával babrál. Akkor sem mond semmit, amikor Theo elfordul tőle, és újra a képeket kezdi nézni. Akkor sem szólal meg, amikor Theo olyan erősen harapja be az alsó ajkát, hogy az vérezni kezd. Lana tudja, hogy ő az egyetlen, akinek ezeket a dolgokat Theo elmondta. Azt is tudja, hogy nem hazudik. Tudja, hogy eddig elég sokszor tett keresztbe a csapatnak, de tudja, hogy most nem hallott mást, csak a színtiszta igazat, és azt a Theo-t látta, akit eddig még senki más. Éppen ezért nehéz megszólalnia. Még saját maga is meglepődik azon, hogy mennyire épkézláb mondatokat sikerül alkotnia, amikor reagál.

– Tudod, tévedsz. Nem vagy egyedül. Legalábbis már nem. Már itt vagyok neked én. Ha beadom a szüleimnek, hogy, mit tudom én, a családodnak el kellett mennie, vagy valami, neked meg nincs hova menned, akkor biztosan megengedik, hogy itt lakj. Szóval a kocsi az marad a ház előtt, és maximum iskolába jársz majd vele, de abban biztos nem alszol többet! – Lana egy pillanatra megáll, de csak azért, hogy a mellette ülőre mosolyogjon, akinek a szemeiben most zavar csillan. – Nem garantálom, hogy olyan szintre fog jutni a barátságunk, mint amilyen szinten Stiles-al vagyok, de az biztos, hogy legalább egy barátod már van. Én. Ha pedig rajtam múlik, akkor mindenkit meggyőzök arról, hogy nem vagy olyan rossz, mint ahogyan azt hiszik.

Most Theo merül mély hallgatásba. Lana próbálja megfejteni, hogy mi járhat a fejében, de úgy van vele, hogy az előbbi monológja után képtelen lenne ezt kitalálni. Végül a szeme sarkából látja, hogy Theo figyelni kezdi, így felé fordítja a fejét.

– Miért vagy velem ilyen kedves? – Lana arca értetlen kifejezésbe rendeződik, nem tudja hova tenni a kérdést.

– Valahogy mindig éreztem, hogy nem csak a bunkó Theo van, akit mindenkinek mutatsz, hanem több is van a felszín alatt. Lám, igazam lett – Lana megvonja a vállát, majd ásítva dobja hanyatt magát az ágyon. – Megharagszol, ha most azt mondom, hogy aludni szeretnék? Vagy igyak egy kávét, mert szeretnél még beszélgetni? – Lana választást hagy a fiúnak, hiszen Theo az, aki nyitni kezdett felé.

– Aludj nyugodtan – Theo felkel a lány mellől. – Köszönöm.

– Mit csinálsz? – Lana értetlenül néz Theo után, aki éppen bemászik az ajtaja mellett álló fotelba.

– Kényelmes helyet keresek, ahol aludni tudok? – Theo felhúzza a szemöldökét. – Ez elég kényelmesnek tűnik! – Theo belesüllyed a fotelbe, ujjaival megtapogatja a puha, krémszínű anyagot, amivel le van takarva. Elmosolyodik. – Igen, tényleg kényelmes.

– Szóval az egész éjszakádat abban a fotelben akarod tölteni? Higgy nekem, annyira nem lesz kényelmes… mondjuk három óra hossza után.

– Tapasztalat?

– Aha – Lana bólint, majd elgondolkodva ráncolja össze a homlokát. Alsó ajkába harap. Nem tudja, hogy utat engedjen-e a gondolatainak, hogy kimondja-e azokat a szavakat, amik összegyűltek benne, vagy inkább ne.

Nézi, ahogy Theo a falnak támasztja a fejét, karjait keresztbe fonja a mellkasa előtt, szemeit lehunyja, majd mozgolódni kezd. Lana tudja, hogy kényelmes pontot próbál találni. Valami olyan helyzetet, amiben el tud aludni. Csak úgy, mint az autója ülésén. De Lana azt is tudja, hogy nem azért ajánlotta fel Theo-nak ezt a lehetőséget, hogy ugyan olyan kialvatlan legyen reggelre.

– Az a fotel nem a legkényelmesebb a szobában – Lana elmosolyodik, amikor Theo kinyitja a szemeit, s kíváncsian figyelni kezd.

– Akkor mi a legkényelmesebb? – Theo lassan előrébb hajol.

– Addig, amíg nem érted félre, vagy nem veszed célzásnak, azt mondom, hogy az ágyam.

– És mi történik akkor, ha azt mondom, célzásnak vettem? – Theo szája sarka megrándul.

– Akkor az ágyam közelébe se jössz, és ugyan olyan rosszul fogsz aludni, mint a kocsidban, szóval akár vissza is mehetsz az ülésekre! – Lana felül, figyel, s várakozik. Theo lassan áll fel a fotelből, az ágy mellé sétál, egyenesen Lana mellé. – A másik oldal. Ez az oldal az enyém!

Lana felnevet, amikor Theo aprót morog az orra alatt. Mosolyogva figyeli, ahogy a fiú megkerüli az ágyat, s leül mellé. Nem szólnak egy szót sem, s Lana azt próbálja kitalálni, mi járhat Theo fejében. Megbánta-e, hogy ennyi mindent elmondott neki? S, bár ezt Lana nem tudja, Theo agyát is ugyan ezek a gondolatok kerítik hatalmukba.


End file.
